marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Roman Empire
Otto II's rule In 976 AD, Holy Roman Emperor Otto II, "the Red" gave the Margraviate of Ostarrichi (Eastern Lands) to the Babenberg family, who gradually grew the region in power. 12th century: Frederick Barbarossa's rule In 1156, Holy Roman Emperor Frederick Barbarossa detached the Margraviate of Ostarrichi from Bavaria and established it as a separate Duchy. Crusades From the 11th and 16th centuries, the Catholic Church began military campaigns with aim of capturing Jerusalem from Islamic rule. During this time the Knights Templar becoming one of the wealthiest and most powerful of the Christian military orders in Europe. They were officially endorsed by the Catholic Church. The Knights wore distinctive white mantles with a red cross. They were one of the many groups to take part in the invasion of the holy lands in the middle east. During the Crusades the Knights Templar attempted and invasion of the African nation of Wakanda. They were unable to defeat the tiny african nation as they defeated the European invaders with ease. Centuries passed and the Empire became a loose confederations of smaller states run by princes electing the emperor. 15th century Sigismund von Luxembourg of Hungary's rule In 1431, the Holy Roman Emperor Sigismund named Vlad Dracul prince of Wallachia, a Romanian principality bordering Transylvania on the south. Albert of Habsburg's rule That status remained until Albert of Habsburg assumed the throne of the Holy Roman Empire in 1438. Frederick III's rule In 1480, and in the town of Zeulniz (south of modern-day Leipzig, Germany), Harbin Zemo, the Granary charge man and ministerialis of Zeulniz, stood alone and slaughtered an invading horde of Slav raiders with an armor he borrowed from others. Impressed with his courage, the emperor chose to elevate this town administrator who was little more than a peasant himself to the status of Baron of Zeulniz and the outer lying areas. Harbin was hailed as a hero by the townsfolk. Harbin vowed that whenever good men and women were threatened he and his kin would be there to serve the cause of justice. However, as the years passed Harbin was corrupted by the power he now had over the townspeople and the responsibilities that came with it. He became cruel to the serfs who worked his land and would kill those who did not show him the reverence he felt he deserved as their hero. Hademar Zemo was the second Baron in the Zemo Barony. Hademar was greedy and eagerly awaited his father's, Harbin's, death so he could become the next Baron. Soon after Harbin's death, Hademar's twelve-year old son Heller Zemo started a coup and had Hademar slain by his guards at his inauguration. Heller, was the fourth Baron Zemo and expanded Zemo Keep's control of trade and commerce with his armies. He nearly incited a holy war with the papacy. In 1556, Heller Zemo fought alongside Helmut Zemo, his time-displaced distant descendant. Herbert was eventually assassinated by his own generals, who feared the reprisals of all the enemies who had united against him. Because his two eldest sons died young, he was succeeded by his youngest son, Helmuth. Who was a ruthless ruler who destroyed everyone who disagreed with him or opposed him. 17th century Due to a dispute over claims over the Bohemian throne, Germany was devastated by the Thirty Years War, from 1618 to 1648, leaving the Empire shattered into hundreds of small principalities. In 1640, Helmuth was assassinated with a dagger by the time-displaced Helmut Zemo, his distant descendant. Hackett Zemo tried to have time traveling Helmut Zemo killed out of revenge for killing his father. Hartwig Zemo battled during the 7 Years War and was killed during the conflict. Hartwig pledged his army to the service of the Imperial Diet. More of his men were killed in the war than any other noblemen's armies in Germany. As a young man, Hilliard Zemo was in love with a jewish girl named Elsbeth Kleinenshvitz. Elsbeth's family had been merchants who served the Barony since its inception. When Hilliard's father, Hartwig, died the Barony passed to him. Hilliard's advisors feared the Kleinenshvitz family was growing too wealthy and too powerful and were a threat to the Barony. Hilliard urged Elsbeth to flee the country, but she refused. Hilliard's men slaughtered the Kleinenshvitz family save for a pregnant Elsbeth who was saved by a time traveling Helmut Zemo. Hilliard never knew that Elsbeth survived and had his child. Their unnamed child was the ancestor of a woman named Miss Klein who was killed by Wendell Volker in the present. Hilliard later married an Austrian girl named Gretchen and fathered Hoffman. The next Baron Hoffman Zemo was an unremarkable baron in the Zemo family. He was a collector of art and music and did not care to involve himself in the issues of his time. 19th century: Franz II's rule and dissolution During the Napoleonic Wars, due to its inability to oppose Napoléon's occupations of Vienna, it became clear that the Holy Roman Empire had become impotent. Franz II (of the Habsburg line), the last of the Holy Roman Emperors he proclaimed himself Emperor Franz I of Oesterreich (Eastern Empire, or Austria) in 1804, before dissolving the Holy Roman Empire in 1806 during the Napoleonic Wars. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Europe Category:Historical Organizations Category:Germany Category:European Organizations Category:German Organizations Category:Empires and Civilizations